Persephone Jackson, the mortal who knew her place
by LachesisMoirai
Summary: This is what Persephone Jackson and a different choice would have been like. If you met the gods, what would your first reaction be? If I was suddenly faced with the fact that the gods of ancient Greece where real, I would fall to my knees and worship them for the rest of my life, no hesitation so what if percy was just a bit more respectful and a bit more afraid. Fem percy
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction I am not male and I am not rich therefore I do not own percy jackson this is the only disclaimer you are getting if somebody is well versed in law can they please pm me and tell me if this satisfies the copyright laws. Constructive criticism is welcome I make spontaneous decisions and updates are irregular but if I can I will continue or let someone adopt.**

It started I suppose on that cold winter day, nah who am I kidding, it was a warm midsummer night and 7 year old Persephone Jackson was in the park quite deep into the forest in fact looking from outside no one would see her, she had left home alone with a bundle of cloth containing some paper, a pencil, different colored thread and a bunch of basic cooking herbs. why you ask, well you see this was a very special day it was the summer solstice and a young girl was preparing to join the worship of the ancient Greek gods. But quite now the ritual starts. The girl puts the cloth down and puts the objects out the thread in one corner, east, the pencil in one, west, and the paper in the middle as the girl sprinkles the herbs on her and kneels and takes a piece of golden thread and puts it around the pen "I ask for the blessing of Lord Zeus upon this pencil and so upon this my day of naming upon this summer solstice when the gods are gathered I ask bless me with the honor of a new name" then taking a piece of turquoise thread repeats the prayer to Lady Hera, and then with a Grey one to Lady Athena, with a marine blue one for Lord Poseidon, with a blood red one for Lord Ares, with a light blue one for Lord Hermes, with a hot pink one for Lady Aphrodite, with a orange one for Lord Apollo, with a purple on for Lord Dionysus, with a yellow one for Lady Demeter, with a warm red one for Lord Hephaestus and then with the only three threads remaining she took the silver one and asked "oh Lady Artemis I ask of you to let me join your great hunt I ask of you to be the final blesser of me I ask of you to choose my name thank you my Lady" and as all twelve Olympians had their threads entwined around the pencil she took the dark pink one and begged "Lady Persephone I thank you for letting me keep your great name all these years and I beg of you to forgive me for not asking for your name and the permission to hold it" with this thread she but it through a hole in the paper and hung it up in a cedar tree and then she took the last thread a pale pink one and bound it around the pencil and prayed "I thank you Lady Hebe for the protection of my youth and ask of you to please let me keep your great blessing and thank you for all these years of peace thank you great Lady of Youth." and then she hung it up next to the paper thanked the gods cleaned up and left leaving a pencil entwined with twelve pieces of string and a piece of paper as the only evidence of her presence.


	2. chapter 2 the name and the family

When young persephone arrived in the park again school had just ended, she had to be quick or her mother Sally would start to worry and Gabe would be angry, and an angry Gabe was not good. But young persephone was equally delighted and scared by the name upon the paper, delighted by the gift from the gods, scared by the fact that these gods of an ancient pantheon where real, she headed home in silence, contemplating this new fact in life.

Persephone has arrived home, her mother is still working, but Gabe is home, he is always home. "you're late" he muttered, I walk into my room ignoring him, it's not worth the effort being nice to him. I sit on my bed reading, and waiting till my mother comes home, pondering how I will tell her, I figure that the easiest solution is to not tell her after all if I tell her I have to explain why I started and I cannot even in my most philosophical part of me explain why a child would perform a ritual to deities long thought fake without proof of existence or any real reason, it's not easy taking care of me I know that, I am not a troubled kid in any way, but my social abilities leave a bit lacking a bit being the entire what not to say in front of people part and the there are social norms part, I am seven years old in fourth grade I skipped three grades, I have a working knowledge of most things and one major problem, my mind is a constant verging vortex of chaos no order no consistency just ideas upon ideas upon ideas, no sleep, no peace and when in extreme times of sickness the mind calms down, it's discomforting, a loss of self, I am in nature that verging vortex of thoughts, theories, ideas and memories, when that is not there what am I, ergo sum, a cynical maybe pessimistic mindset is not good for any seven year old, it's worse for a socially awkward one, how can I in any way keep my mother from worrying about me, be who I am, figure out who I am and not hide a million things, make up a million lies, a million stories, but my mother is a miracle a dot of light in the darkness, Elpis in the jar, I cannot tell her of a life she has yet to learn I have, there is a knock on the door, it's mom, she is back from work, she walks in and gives me a hug before walking out, presumably to cook dinner, and anyways I have a test to study for, just basic chemistry nothing to fun, protons, neutrons, electrons, nothing smaller, sadly, but I am from today forward Timi, worshipper of the Greek gods, and hopefully hunter of Lady Artemis.

 **Sorry for the wait, but here you go should get other story updated soon, who got the Ergo sum reference, if you didn't can you at least tell me what a proton, neutron and electron is, bonus points if you can name the number of quarks and types in each of them. Don't you dare Google it, you should know seeing as you are reading an M rated fanfiction.**


	3. chapter 3 the school

They are sending me away.

It's nice to be away from Gabe for a while but mom, I am not sure I could make it, it's a boarding school in long island, a high class school for smart people, the smartest teachers but most kids there will be rich snobs, whose parents payed for them to go there. I got in on a scholarship, the youngest student ever, the others will be teenagers, I am a nine year old and chances are I will be smarter then them.

I packed my bag with all my belongings and headed of to the train station, I would be away for ten months. I arrived after a few hours on the train and suddenly I understood why these rich kids wanted to go there, this was high class, no dirty dorm rooms here, but big luxurious rooms, top of the art facilities, but none of these really convinced me to stay, what did was the library, a four floor high building filled with books on everything from jam making to quantum mechanics, most where unused, but for the literate this was a wealth of knowledge. I unpacked my bag and headed to dinner, the next day the classes start. I arrive in my first class and sat down in the front, the rest of the class pooling in around me, the class is one of the main curriculum classes, history, today its classical history, this will be easy. The teacher seemingly used to the students being idiots tries to determine just how much of an idiot they all are by asking some simple questions, I answered them all quickly,

"scholarship?" asked the teacher, I nodded in reply. The teacher one Mr. Boleyn, he taught history, his last name made it a reasonable thing to do but he had a tendency to assume that they already knew about Henry the eight so he didn't teach that part. But this first day he gave out a question paper a very basic one but attached to mine was one marked "for scholarship students" there was another note attached which read, come to the grounds after your last class today, I nodded filled out both papers and handed them in before leaving for my next class.

I read through my many breaks that day and explored the great library, with a careful hand I handled these books of rare and expensive nature nearly all the books here where either bought in at auction houses or donated from special collections, but more modern books where there to but what captured my heart was the glass container with the old scripts they had somehow gotten their hands on, I loved the library, I lived in the library.

I meet up outside the school with a few teachers and nine students one scholarship student per year, these where the students that truthfully deserved their place here, there may be some more of them around but none of them had ever shown it, so this was it I looked around each of the teachers where here except for the biology teacher, he had gotten his position by donating a lot of money and hated me from the beginning because I corrected his assumption that frogs where reptiles, the rest of us had a good laugh about that, I had found people where sophisticated discussions about everything where possible, I had found my fellow intelligent people and it was a sense of belonging that wasn't complete but it was far closer then anything else, I belonged here, this was just about a true home and I loved it.

 **AN. Sorry for the wait didn't have any ideas but here you go, if it is confusing that would be because I wrote it in parts so they may not be super well connected, constructive criticism welcomed, thank you for reading.**


	4. chapter 4 the outing and the camp

It was around 4 weeks into the term when the biology teacher decided it was time for some hands on experience and brought us all out to the forest.

That was a bad idea.

After around five minutes of walking and looking at different plants when a massive bull like creature came charging at her. The teacher not really caring went on and left her behind. The bull came charging at her and cursing herself for not bringing any weapons she ran away from the Bull like creature she now identified as the Minotaur, while running a desperate prayer for help was sent out not directed at any particular deity, but the one closest answered, Lord Dionysus, sent a simple mental message to the young child, "go left", was all it said. The girl responded with a thank you and ran leftwards. Running as quickly as her young body would allow. She past a grand pine tree and saw a big blue house in the distance, running towards it she noticed the absence of the heavy breathing of the Minotaur behind her, she calmed down and caught her breath before walking forward.

As she arrived on the porch of the big blue house she felt a presence like the one that had whispered the words in her head. She walked around the corner, gasped and fell to her knees, "Lord Dionysus" he looked at her in disdain and went back to his game of pinochle, she wished with all her heart that she could have thanked him but she knew that she shouldn't say a word till he told her to rise. So she waited and after around fifteen minutes of paying close attention to everything Lord Dionysus said he told her to rise, she rose to her feet bowed thanked him took three steps back and bowed again before walking away in search of someone less terrifying than a god to talk to and ask where she was. she walked on and stopped, gave a low bow, "Prince Chiron." Chiron took a few steps back in surprise, but then his stature changed from that of a kind teacher to a powerful Prince, "Yes, mortal",

the reply was shaky "where am I?",

"camp half blood, home of demigods, go to cabin 11 they will help you with whatever it is you need." she bowed again and carefully backed away, asked for directions to cabin 11 and headed over to the cabins that stood in an omega like shape and stared at the twelve cabins each clearly representing a god or goddess on the Olympian council, I go to cabin eleven, Lord Hermes cabin if I am correct.

 **A/N I am sorry for the wait been without internet since the 1 of July I know that I suck at punctuation if anyone is any good please become my beta I need one.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cabin 11 and Lady Hestia

Carefully on the lookout for any more gods she approached the cabin belonging to Lord Hermes and his children, opening the door carefully she walked inside as a blond-haired boy stepped forward and said: "My name is Luke and I am the counsellor of this cabin, are you determined?"

"no, I don't think so" came the silent response, Timi was terrified of offending anyone here, these where the children of the gods she worshipped, these where the children of the deities she had literally sworn her life to, Luke and the other children sighed and pointed to a sleeping bag in the corner, "you can stay there" Timi nodded went over put her bag on the thin mattress and walked out.

Purposelessly walking around she sat down at the heart in the center of the camp, as she sat and started to relax a young girl poked her head out of the fire, an aura around her seemingly glowing and the power she exuded far stronger than that of Lord Dionysus, "Lady Hestia" was fearfully mumbled while Timi fell into a kneel on the ground, Lady Hestia uttered a simple rise a mere second later, Timi rose bowed and sat down on the ground in a position undeniably submissive as though both terrified and amazed by the power the literal goddess before her held, having felt the aura of Lord Dionysus and comparing it to the aura of Lady Hestia was like comparing a bunny and a lion, Timi trembled in fear of what the powers of the big three would feel like but she dearly hoped she would get a chance to experience it. Nearly kneeling at the feet of Lady Hestia, staring at the ground Timi waited.

Lady Hestia stated after a few moments of staring what was obvious to any observer, "you are terrified" Timi nodded now even more terrified of having offended the goddess in front of her, "Yes Lady Hestia, and Honoured" came the desperate attempt at apologising for any offence she may have caused the goddess, Lady Hestia waved her off and merely asked why, Timi responded with the conviction in her voice as strong as the strongest of believers, for she was no longer a believer, she was a knower, "I am terrified because in the presence of your greatness I am nothing, to you I am nothing, in your hands I am whatever you wish, yet I am awed because your power is so great." Timi's head undeniably lowered in fear, Lady Hestia simply replied with a thank you and disappeared into the fire.

Timi heard a horn in the distance and saw the mass of people moving towards the lunch hall, she headed in the direction still shocked at her encounter with one of the godly children of King Kronos. But her shock didn't stop her from remembering her etiquette and as she arrived at the lunch hall she knelt before Lord Dionysus, he spoke a dismissive "rise" only seconds later and she stood up walked back and bowed to him and Prince Chiron before sitting down and ordering her food and heading up to offer some, first to Lady Hestia, then to Lord Dionysus before sitting back down and eating, as she ate she talked with the people around her at the table of Lord Hermes, they discussed the gods and the systems and the hierarchies. Timi was fairly alone in her opinion of the gods as being truly gods and that they should be respected like they are, to them Timi's kneel was over the top and bootlicking, to her it was correct and the only proper way to greet a god.


End file.
